A Sweet Lost Night
by LupintheThird
Summary: Drew, a month back from gaining her lost memories, decides to retrieve her ALL her memories.  Most importantly, the memories of that person she met.    Based on Lupin III 2008 T.V. Special: Sweet Lost Night


Sweet Lost Night

1 Month Before...

The way he did it, I've never felt like this for the longest time.  
Even though we barely met, I feel like I've known him for years.  
This kiss... I don't want it to end... I wish I can keep my arms around him forever...

Present Day

Boss of company's birthday party celebrated at a local bar.

"Drew, baby..." the drunken co-worker came over to hug me.  
"Najiro, what about your wife? Are you an idiot?" I asked.  
"I don't caaare... I want you..." Najiro was on the brink of passing out, still coming at me.  
"You're out of your mind." I stated.  
"Najiro, stop...!" I exclaimed. Noone was around to help me.  
Najiro eventually passed out, with me having to drive him home.

I returned home, to my empty apartment.  
"What a hassle..." I began to talk to myself.  
I looked around my apartment, I felt so empty. My past haunted me, yet there was only one event made me happy. I strive to remember it, but at that time, my memories were erased. Memories that erased someone that I trusted.  
"I wish that stupid lamp wasn't even created!" I shouted, the echo bouncing around the apartment.  
It was my own fault. I shouldn't have recieved my memories of those three years that I couldn't remember before and keep the memories of that individual that would always remain in me. I heated up some tea, and sat on my futon. I tried to picture the face... It must have been a man...  
All I knew, was that I was not going to give up.

Next Day

I have to go to work today... I lounged on my futon and decided whether or not to go, or not to go. I decided to go, but as soon as I sat at my office I searched on YellowPages for the place where my memories were retrived from the L.A.M.P. I sipped my green tea, deep in thought.  
I knew once I would find the lab, I could ask scientists about who, what and when it happened. Maybe it would help me find the person. I wonder if my brother Adam still is at the lab...  
"Drew!" A co-worker called for me on the intercom but I was so deep in thought that he repeated my name once again and I nearly fell off my chair.  
I headed to the room I was requested to. I passed workers throughout the company, busy on their computers, without a worry in the world. I headed down a long hallway where the room was about a meter away and I entered the room.  
Nanjiro.  
Darn it. How would I get out, I did not want to see his face, especially after last night with his drunken explanations.  
"Drew, you've been a great co-worker..." Nanjiro said with a grin.  
"What do you want from me?" I declared.  
"I wanna take you out somewhere, just the two of us... What do you say?" Nanjiro still having a face of pride, over confident looking that I will say yes.  
Of course not. I don't even like Nanjiro. I gotta get out, I'll quit my job. I don't care.  
He leaned closer to me, which is in my comfort zone.  
Way too close... I leaned away, then he reached to stroke my long black hair. "Nanjiro! Stop!" I exclaimed.  
I pushed him away and ran out of the office. Never returning.

Late afternoon

Singapore, people call it an "Arabian Nights" type of city. I don't know much about it, but I've seen pictures. When I ran out of the office and I decided to walk around the city, I noticed that Singapore does look like an "Arabian Nights" city.  
I passed the market, filled with people buying their weekly groceries. This city is so peaceful, I can't remember a time where there was violence... Wait...  
"violence...?" Foggy pictures were appearing in my mind of distress. The indivual also. I saw pictures of me and a person running.  
That person is helping me? I'm so confused.  
My head is starting to hurt.  
I knew what I had to do. I had to find the lab, then find Adam. Maybe he'll know the answer to my lost memories. And that man.

Later...

The sunset is so beautiful, like a sunset in the caribbean ive seen in the movies. Everytime I look at it, I feel like there is someone there, with me... I wish I could see them.

Night

I grab a bite to eat and I head to a payphone. A bit dirty looking, but if it has a phonebook then that's all I'll need.  
Everything that is happening feels like ive done it before. Maybe if I spend time throughout the city, I can remember...  
I flip through the pages in the phonebook. I suddenly realize that the lab was a secret lab. I feel so stupid now.  
I head back to my apartment to rest for the night. I have to remember...


End file.
